


A Lot Better Now

by Prog21



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haru is a little shit, Haru is completely fine, Love Confessions, M/M, Makoto isn't good at hiding it, Makoto isn't sane, makoharu - Freeform, sitting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prog21/pseuds/Prog21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't know if Haru is just being friendly or.. something else.</p><p>Wait. He's knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! After the longest time of writing, I finally made my first "Free!" fanfiction! (which also happens to be my first ever fanfiction. :3) Please let me know if you like it or not, because it sucks.

Ripples of the cold water splashed peacefully on Haruka’s upper lip. Earlier he had tried going swimming, but unfortunately the pool was closed and he had no way of getting in. He didn’t mind though, he still had his bathtub at home. Plus, there was no mackerel ready-to-eat when he got out of the pool anyway.

Haru sat in the bathtub for about thirty minutes before he heard that all too familiar sound of the knocks on the door. It was Makoto.

 _Why is he always late?_ Makoto said to himself, foot tapping hastily on the ground and hand frantically knocking on the door. He sighed and turned the knob. It was open. _Why does Haru always leave the door open?_

Makoto called aloud, “Haru?.. Haru-chan?” But no reply. He walked upstairs and went right for the bathroom door. He knocked before opening it slowly. He peeked inside and there he was. Haru in his natural habitat.

“You are going to be late for class.. again,” Makoto said; his hand on his face, shaking his head slightly.

Haru rose out of the water until he was sitting straight up. “I don’t see your point,” he mumbled.

Makoto sighed and then chuckled, a smile forming on his face. “Alright, let’s go.” He walked over and and offered his hand to Haru; who wasted no time grabbing it. Makoto tugged Haru gently out of the water.

Makoto pulled until Haru was all the way out, noticing something quickly. This time Haru wasn’t wearing his swimming-wear. He wasn’t wearing anything. This didn’t bother the smirking Haru in the slightest, in fact, he kind of liked the way the cold water felt against his—

“HARU-CHAN!!” Makoto shouted, a dark blush forming on his face; which was completely noticed by Haru. “Could you at least warn me when you aren’t wearing anything?”

Haru sighed. “Fine, I’ll tell you next time. Hopefully it’ll help you get a better look, right?” Haru replied, his playful smirk widening into a grin.

Makoto, not completely paying attention to what Haru said, nodded in response. Before he realised that he was staring right at Haru’s dick. Makoto slammed his hand against his face and shook his head in embarrassment. “I wasn’t!.. I was looking at.. it was!!..” He flustered, a deep red blush appearing on his cheeks. His hands were waving uncontrollably in the air.

Haru’s smile got wider as he noticed his friend’s useless attempts.

Haru stepped out of the water and stood right in front of Makoto. He looked into Makoto’s eyes.

Makoto swears Haru’s eyes peer into his heart; every time he sees the deep-blue glowing colour that they put off, it causes it to swell up.

Haru leaned forward, a little too close for Makoto; who backed up slightly. Haru grinned and stepped out of the bathtub. “Can you grab that towel for me, please?” Haru asked.

“Sure!” Makoto replied, turning around to grab the towel Haru pointed to, this gave him time for his blush to disappear. As soon as his hand grasped the towel, Haru slipped his wet arms around Makoto’s waist.

“Aaah!!” Makoto jumped, feeling the cold water from Haru’s wet arms leaking through his clothes. The blush that previously faded away re-appeared on Makoto’s cheeks, this time much darker. Luckily Haru didn’t see it.

“W-what was that?! Gahh I’m all wet!” Makoto shouted, peeling Haru’s arms off, turning around to look him in the eyes. _Damn those eyes._

“Oh, well I couldn’t get a kiss, so a hug would be the next best thing,” Haru commented.

“Oh.. haha, yeah w-well..” Makoto rubbed his neck, struggling to form a coherent sentence. “We have to go!! We’ll surely be late if we don’t hurry!”

Makoto just stood there, long enough for Haru to pry the towel from Makoto’s now tight grip and completely dry off. He looked at Makoto, who was transfixed on contents in the window. “Makoto, are you coming or not? We’re going to be late,” he noted.

“Err.. well.. yes of course, Haru-chan,” he said nervously, still thinking about before. _H-he couldn’t be serious. He’s just excited to go swimming, right? It was just a friendly hug.. Yeah! That’s what it was, a friendly hug. And him being completely naked was just a coincidence!_ Makoto tried reassuring himself.

“Stop with the _-chan_ ,” Haru sternly said aloud, before going into his room to change into clothes.

“I’m sorry! What do you want me to call you then?” Makoto replied, blushing from his mistake. Makoto was too nice of a guy to cause another person to dislike him, so he’ll do anything in his power to apologise for his actions, and then some.

“Well eventually your boyfriend, right?” Haru said from the other room, before walking back into the room.

_B-boyfr…_

Makoto laughed at to what he thought was a joke. “Haha. Uh.. sure. J-just Haru sounds great. Anyway we should g-get going, right?” Makoto asked, his voice shaking.

“Well, unless you have any other plans. I don’t mind skipping one day of school to spend it with you,” Haru suggested, which only caused Makoto to blush again.

“I.. ah, I’ve never skipped.. w-we should get going,” Makoto replied nervously.

The two of them walked near the school, where they met up with Nagisa and Rei. Haru’s eyes eyes were closed, following the non-stop chatter of Nagisa telling everyone about animals or something. He just wanted to get in the pool, who needs school anyway?

Makoto was also following the sound of Nagisa’s voice, and was staring at Haru as they walked. _What does he mean by boyfriend? That's a joke, right?_

\---

For Haru, the day was just as typical as any other day: get there, learn a little, _stare at Makoto_ , and learn a little more.

For Makoto, it was different. He couldn’t go a second without thinking about Haru. _Haha, Haru’s so funny. ‘Boyfriend,’ haha he’s so funny. ha.. ha…_ He couldn’t pay attention in class. He felt the presence of someone behind him, staring at him. He turned around, _oh god I forgot Haru’s in this class_ , he thought to himself.

He looked back at Haru again, now that he remembers him being in his class, he can’t stop. _It’s just to make sure he’s not staring at me, because that’d be creepy_ , he reassured himself.

Haru had to use all of his power to not burst at laughing. Every few minutes Makoto would turn around, his face as red as a tomato with a ridiculous looking grin, and just stare at him and blink spastically. Makoto looked like he had just seen a ghost, or two, or like eight.

Once school was over, and swim practice was done, something Haru hated leaving, the gang wanted to get something to eat.

Nagisa was the one who thought of the idea, and brought it up with Rei.

“Rei-chan!! We should go out to eat! Mako-chan and Haru-chan can come, too! We can get everything on the menu, and then we’ll see what we like the best, so we can order it all again! It’ll be fun. And then we could…” He continued, and didn’t stop, something that Rei had a surprising amount of patience for.

“Perhaps I will bring it up with Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai. I’m sure they’d like the idea.”

Speaking of whom, as they walked out of school, they caught up with. After their greetings, Nagisa explained the idea once more, not missing a single minute detail.

“Well I’m not doing anything, so sure!” Makoto exclaimed, liking the idea a lot.

“I’ll go if Makoto goes,” Haru said simply, which only made Makoto’s face redden.

Nagisa lit up, “Awesome!! Where do you want to go? There’s this great ramen restaurant down a few blocks. Or we could go to the fish cafe, I’m sure Haru will love that one. Oh! There’s also the…,” he went on.

Makoto smiled at the boy as he went down the never-ending list of restaurant suggestions, and idly switched his brow to Haru’s face.

Rei noticed Makoto staring, “Makoto-senpai, is there something on Haruka-senpai’s face?” he asked curiously.

Makoto would have been able to play it off if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t hear Rei’s question, and just continued staring.

Haru just grinned and looked at Makoto. This made Makoto turn away. Now everyone was looking at Makoto.

Makoto rubbed his neck, “Ha ha, yeah! I like that restaurant, Nagisa!! We’ll go there.” Rei and Nagisa looked at each other, because what Makoto just said made zero sense.

“Mako-chan, are you okay…?” Nagisa asked.

Makoto just smiled and nodded, “Yes.. I’m okay!” _I’m totally not okay, I can’t stop looking at Haru_ , he screamed internally.

“Well… We better get going!!” Nagisa added, forgetting about it.

The foursome—two twosomes times two—decided which restaurant they were going to go to, which ended up being the ramen shop. Luckily it was only a few blocks over, so it didn’t take too long to get there.

They walked into the restaurant and seated themselves. When Rei sat down Nagisa shoved himself up against him. Leaving only one booth left.

Haruka grinned externally while Makoto did the same internally. Haru sat in the seat first, followed by a nervous Makoto.

They all ordered their food, and started talking about their days. Once the food arrived, they stayed relatively silent as they were eating, well everyone except for Nagisa, who never stopped.

It wasn’t long before they were all finished eating; Nagisa had to be home in a few minutes, so he decided to leave. Rei mentioned walking him home, so Nagisa forced him to walk him home. They two said their goodbyes before walking out of the restaurant; Makoto and Haru watching them go.

After a few minutes of silence, still recovering from the loss of the chatter from Nagisa, Makoto brought up the only thing he was able to say.

“I’m going to the restroom, you can wait here if you want, I’ll be right back,” Makoto said to Haru.

After a few seconds of thinking, Haru replied. “I think I need to go, too,” he said simply.

_“I think?” Makoto said to himself._

\---

Makoto got up and walked into the bathroom, Haru following shortly. Neither of them had to actually use the restroom; instead, they each washed their hands.

They didn’t get too far before Makoto asked Haru what he wanted to do after they paid for the food.

“Well, we could go to your place. My parent’s are probably sleeping so I don’t want to wake them up,” Haru replied with his eyes closed and his hands in the sink.

Makoto grinned and replied, “Y-yeah sure!! My family went out to eat, too. So we’ll be alone for a while. Is that okay? I know you like to play with Ren and Ran when you’re over.”

“Yes, Makoto. That would be perfect,” Haru replied with a smile; this made Makoto blush slightly.

The two boys finished washing their hands; before drying them and walking out of the bathroom. The two pitched in and paid for their meal together.

For Makoto, the short walk to his home seemed excruciatingly long. The thing that really made it worse for him was the occasional brushing of their hands as they walked. It wasn’t a big deal for Haru, as he was the one who usually pushed his hand into Makoto’s.

They finally reached their destination and, using his key, Makoto opened the door. Haru walked directly to the couch and sat on it.

“Would you like something to eat or drink, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked; to which Haru replied with a blank stare. _Oh damnit, I called him Haru-chan again_ , makoto sighed to himself.

Haru grinned and walked up to Makoto, staring into his eyes. Makoto just stood there in shock as he looked down at the smaller boy in return.

Then Haru leaned in.

“HARU STOP!” Makoto yelled in distaste, his fists tightening. He never shouted like this, so he instantly looked down with a blush on his face.

Haru just taking a few steps back, “Makoto, I…,” he couldn’t finish.

Makoto looked up again, “stop joking around,” he spoke softly, which only caused his face to take on a deeper maroon tinge.

Haru only grinned.

“I am being serious here. Stop playing around, I know you’re only kiddi—”

Haru pushed himself into Makoto, the shorter boy’s lips becoming tightly pressed against the taller’s.

Makoto struggled at first, but soon closed his eyes and groaned in delight. This was it. He was Haru’s. Haru was his.

The two separated after a long minute of kissing. Makoto’s blush ever so visible.

Haru just smiled and wrapped his arms around Makoto. “Thank you, Makoto,” he said in pure delight. The two boys were tightly held in each other’s embrace. Haru’s head perfectly locking into place above Makoto’s shoulder.

“Haru, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ignoring you all along. I guess I never realised that you were being serious. I just thought you were just playing around,” Makoto sighed.

Haru just grinned, though Makoto couldn’t see it.

“It’s fine, Makoto. I guess I could have been a little more open about it,” Haru chuckled. This caused Makoto to blush; Haru was incredibly obvious about it.

The two boys then sat on the couch and turned on the television. Haru got to pick the show that they would watch. And to no surprise, he chose the children's channel. Some cute animated show was playing. Nobody really paid any attention to the television, though.

There was practically zero space in between the two. They were pressed up as tight as could be against each other, hands interlocked together. The amount space that was unused on the couch around them was comical.

Ever since the day it happened, Haru gets incredibly happy with himself that Makoto and he got together. Their friendship was okay before; the teasing and the constant looks they would share, but this is way better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment saying whether you liked it or not.
> 
> Original Google Docs link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bWPX1l54L_RbX63PAXQNqysmXMoUhUpRXEbm55XGh5c/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
